1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tether apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved release dog leash apparatus wherein the same permits selective and immediate release of an animal upon actuation of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tethers or leashes are utilized in the controlling of dogs and other such pets, wherein situations such as in military or police-type activity quick release of an animal is desired to permit the animal to proceed according to a training scheme. Such apparatus is exemplified in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,234 to Henson wherein a handle mounts a pull ring to release a locking bolt relative to a ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,492 to Kovacs sets forth a remotely actuated control leash wherein a cable is operative to release a bolt-like member from a support eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,927 to Woutat sets forth a further example of a leash with a remotely operative release member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,362 to Birchmire, et al. sets forth a further example of a quick release animal collar, wherein a spring finger is depressed by an operator to release an animal relative to the control structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved release dog leash apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting immediate release of an animal relative to a controlling leash structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.